


Teme and Dobe, Stranded in Wal-Mart

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto were going to Sakura's party, but needed to pick up some things at Wal-mart first. Soon the storm outside causes the power to go out and they're stuck inside Wal-mart. What will happen to the two best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Storm

The pale lights on the ceiling flickered, causing Naruto to look up from his position next to Sasuke.

They had went to Wal-mart in search of some cheap party things because they had to go over to Sakura's house for her Christmas party. Sasuke wouldn't have gone but Naruto had insisted and then dragged him over here to get some chips or something. He wasn't quite sure.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke when the lights stopped flicking. "Sasuke, lets hurry up and fine the chips and dip, the storm outside is getting pretty bad and want to party!"

Indeed the outside had mounds of snow everywhere while cold wind carried icy beads of frozen water. Sasuke sighed, "Fine, lets go."

They went in search for the things they needed, Sasuke walking as fast as possible, leaving Naruto to hurry to catch up with him.

"Slow down! Do you even know where you’re going?" Sasuke stopped at hearing that.

No, he really didn't know where he was going, actually. He had never stepped foot in a Wal-Mart before this.

Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke and stopped at the frozen section. He looked around in the freezers.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey, I didn't know chips where a frozen food." Naruto whipped his head around and glared at his friend.

"I was looking for dip."

Sasuke's smirk stayed on his face. "Well I don't think dip is frozen." Naruto threw his hands in the air.

"Well then how about you find the damn things we need?" He started to walk off when Sasuke grabbed his coat and swung him around.

"Dobe, why would I want the find the crap we need when-" There was giant flash and the sound of breaking glass was heard, causing Sasuke to stop mid rant while he and Naruto were covered in darkness and bits of glass.

The lights had all broken and there was no light at all. Naruto and Sasuke looked around. "What happened?" Naruto asked, freaked by the broken lights and eerie silence.

"The lights broke."

Great, just great.

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, using the little light it provided to walk down the aisle.

Naruto ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"Im going home. You’re welcome to come with me, otherwise I’m leaving you here."

Naruto frowned, "What about the party-"

"I don't care about the stupid party! There's a blizzard outside and all I want to do is go home and not hear yours or anybody else's annoying voice yelling and giving me a headache at some party, which you go to every year and try to drag me along with you."

They both stopped and glared at each other. Finally Sasuke sighed and continued walking, Naruto right behind him.

"Fine, can you just take me home then?" He was really sad about missing the party, but it’s not like he had a choice. Go home or stay in the creepy Wal-Mart.

Sasuke smiled to himself, happy Naruto was being easy for once. "Sure."

They finally got to the doors and Sasuke reached out a hand and grabbed the handle. He gave it a pull, but nothing happened, so he pushed it. Still nothing.

Naruto frowned. "What’s wrong?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the door. "It wont open."


	2. No One's Home

Naruto stared at the door that wouldn't open. Grabbing it with both hands he pulled as hard as he could and then pushed.

Nothing happened.

"What! Why wont it open?" The wind outside howled, voicing a silent response.

Sasuke shook his head. "The door must be connected to the power system somehow and when the storm knocked it out it must of locked the doors along with it."

Naruto removed his hands and sat down, his back sliding against the cold glass. Sasuke looked down at him.

"What are you doing? We have to go find someone who works here and ask them to unlock the door manually." Naruto stood up and followed Sasuke to the service desk.

They both looked around. No one was to be seen. Naruto frowned and started walking around to the other side when all of a sudden-

He fell face first to the ground.

"What the hell? Something tripped me. Hey! Sasuke you bastard, you tripped me!" Naruto sat upright, rubbing his head.

"Oh yea, my only reason for existence is to trip you when ever I get the chance, moron." Sasuke sighed and looked down at Naruto. His eyes were finally adjusting to the dark.

Glancing at Naruto’s feet he saw an outline of a box shaped object. Bending down to pick it up he saw that there was something attached to the side of it.

"Whats this?" He picked it up to get a better view. It was a karaoke machine!

He frowned and handed it to Naruto who looked at it, figuring out what it was. Smiling, he pushed some buttons and it beeped- signaling it was ready to be used.

Great, Sasuke just loved singing.

"Naruto, put that down. We still have to-" He was interrupted by Naruto clearing his throat and clapping his hands together.

"Attention everyone, I will now sing a Christmas song since I cannot go to Sakura's party, courtesy of a certain Uchiha. It is called Jingle Bell Rock."

Ha cranked the volume dial all the way up and wailed into the mike.

"Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock! Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring-" His beautiful performance was cut off but a thump to his head by a very perturbed Sasuke.

"Shut up before I make you eat that microphone." Naruto, knowing Sasuke usually did what he said, turned off the microphone with a pout on his face. "Fine. Even though I was just getting to the best part…" Sasuke ignored Naruto's complaints as he resumed looking for someone that worked at the god forsaken Wal-Mart.

All was silent until they heard a loud crashing sound.

"W-what was that?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke started to walk over to the place where he thought the crash had come from.

They came across a pile of boxes that had been knocked over by someone. Both stared down at the heap of cardboard. Suddenly, the boxes shifted and started to move.

Naruto gasped and pulled away from the moving objects. "S-Sasuke watch out! The boxes are alive!"

Sasuke blinked and did a double take when he thought he saw green.

A very familiar green.

Maybe a type of spandex?

The boxes tumbled away revealing a person in a green jump suit.

Naruto and Sasuke looked taken back as the person struck the 'nice guy pose'. Oh yes, both Sasuke and Naruto knew who this was, especially by the "Life treatin' ya good?" they heard that followed his appearance.

It was Guy.

This was turning out to be a _very_ surprising Christmas indeed.


	3. Of Baseball Bats and Glass

There Guy stood, in all his green spandex glory, giving a thumps up and flashing his white teeth. Naruto and Sasuke looked horrified.

Guy-sensei was here.

In Wal-Mart.

In Wal-Mart?

What was he doing here?

"Guy-sensei, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto shouted at the green clad person. Guy's smile dropped and he put his hand down. "Well you see, I work here."

Oh.

My.

God.

He worked here? Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at him, letting the words sink in. Sasuke was very freaked out, but he didn't show it.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Naruto asked. Guy thought for a minute.

"I really do not know, I guess it never occurred to me to tell you what I do in my spare time."

Naruto then smiled and yelled with excitement, "THAT IS SO COOL! What’s it like to work here huh, huh?" Guy laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"I will have to tell you later. So, what are you boys doing here? Lee said something about a party at Sakaru-chan's house. Were you two not invited?"

Sasuke snorted and Naruto frowned. "We were supposed to bring the chips and dip so we stopped here on the way but then the lights went boom and the door got locked so now we’re stuck in here." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"I wonder why the doors are locked. Usually we manually lock them, so this is new. I will radio in to Samui to see if she knows anything about this black out."

With that said Guy reached down to his belt and pulled off a small walkie-talkie. Pushing a button and turning a dial crackling was heard.

Holding in a button he said, "Samui, it is Guy. Do you have a copy?" He let go of the button and the crackling resumed.

They waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. All three frowned. This was not good. It seemed as though they were the only people in the whole building. Sasuke sighed. All he wanted to do was go home! Guy put his radio back and scratched his chin.

"Well, I do not know what to say boys. I guess we are stranded in here until someone comes back to the store in the morning." Naruto pouted. This was NOT a very good Christmas.

First, he couldn't go the party. Second, he was stranded in Wal-Mart. And third, the freaky sensei was with them.

Sasuke stared to walk back to the front doors, conveniently picking up a metal base-ball bat that was on a shelf. Naruto and Guy followed.

"Hey teme, what ya gonna do with that bat?" Sasuke smirked at the blond’s stupidity. He was going to smash the glass of course!

"Hn, dobe. What do you think im going to do with it. I want to go home and nothing, not even some dumb-ass glass, is going to stop me."

Both Naruto and Guy gasped. Guy would not allow Wal-mart's property and someone's hard work to be smashed to smithereens!

He ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his legs, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sasuke's smirk was replaced by a deep frown of anger.

"What the hell! Put me down!"

Guy 'tsked' and took the baseball bat and handed it to Naruto, who lightly smacked Sasuke on the head, uttering a 'bad teme'.

Sasuke's scowl deepened as he struggled to get away. "If you don't put me down I'm going to chidori both of your sorry asses!" Naruto yelped and ran in front of Guy, opposite to where Sasuke's face was, hiding from the death glare that had followed the threat.

"Watch out Guy-sensei, Sasuke might do it!" Guy laughed and set Sasuke down, who in turn punched Naruto in the face for hitting him on the head earlier.

Guy motioned for them to come closer, getting an idea.

"How about we go somewhere. I know a place that I think might help get the lights back on. But it's a little scary, especially the name of the room."

Naruto listened intently while Sasuke stuck up his nose and pretended not to listen. Guy smiled.

"This place, where no one but me has ever been because they all were to scared to go into it, is called The Closet Of Doom."


	4. Naruto's Scare

Naruto stood shaking. Sasuke stood impassive. Guy stood smiling.

What was this closet of doom like in which it was so bad that no one but Guy would go in there? Sasuke smirked at Naruto's scared face.

Guy told them to follow him and they did. Naruto on shaking legs and Sasuke as fine as he could be. Or was he?

Finally they came to a room in the back that had a rusty 'employees only' sign on it. Guy took out a key and fitted it into the key hole. Gently turning the knob, the door creaked open, sounding its angry voice for the whole store to hear.

The door was then open wide, waiting to engulf the three people in its impendent darkness.

Naruto gulped. "Umm, Guy? Do we really have to go in there? Can I just stay out here and umm, keep guard?" Guy laughed and said it was alright, nothing too scary was in there.

Both Sasuke and Guy pushed Naruto into the room and Sasuke took out his cell phone for light. He moved it around when all of a sudden-

The door shut behind them, making Naruto jump about five feet into the air. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Sasuke sighed and replied it was the door.

Then, a beep was heard and Sasuke's phone sounded a goodbye tone, saying the battery had died.

_Great._

Guy took out an emergency flash light and flicked it on, illuminating the room to show that it was quite small. Boxes lined the selves and littered the floor.

All three walked around, Naruto staying close to Guy, the one with the light. As they moved about things were picked up and put back down, boxes were checked and feet shuffled around. Naruto glanced down and saw what looked to be a wig.

It looked blonde so he was going to put it on to scare Sasuke with it. And it might be fun to look like Hannah Montana too.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of hair, finding it to be silky smooth. Pulling it up to him he found it was stuck, or seemed so, under the boxes.

Naruto pushed away some boxes and screamed, yes screamed, so loudly that Sasuke had to cover his ears.

Naruto dropped what was in his hands and ran to Sasuke, who was closest, and hide behind him. "What is it dobe? See a spider?" Sasuke mocked.

Naruto shook his head no and pointed at the thing that was standing up, its hair falling to encircle the face of what seemed to be a person.

One word was heard from Naruto as his pointed out finger retreated back to his fist which dropped at his side. "ZOMBIE!"


	5. Getting Out

After Naruto's scream ended he ran to the door and clawed at it, making indents appear in the metal.

Guy and Sasuke stared at the so called zombie as it groaned and rubbed its head. Guy then smiled and walked over to it, which of course was a her.

"Samui, it is you!" He ran over and hugged her as she yawned. They both faced each other when Guy finally let go. "What happened to you? I tried to radio in but no one answered." Samui took on a thoughtful look, probably trying to remember what had happened.

"Well, when the power went out I came in here where the power box was, but the door closed on me and the when I tried to radio someone, the charge ran out." The feminine voice calmed Naruto as he slinked back slowly, keeping an eye on Samui. He sat down next to Sasuke. Guy nodded, understanding the story completely.

Sasuke sighed, now they were stuck with a stupid dobe, a freaky sensei, and a ditzy blonde. This Christmas was just getting better and better. He didn't even know the damn time! It could be four in the morning for all he knew.

Samui brushed back her hair with her fingers and walked to the door and grabbed the handle, pushing and banging on the door, trying desperately trying to get out. She had been in there for at least over three hours and she had to pee.

The boys walked over to her and Guy put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her actions.

"Do not worry, we will get out of here somehow. We could always try picking the lock." Samui said yes and Sasuke got an idea.

What better why to get some training in than use the chidori? Sasuke pushed Naruto away and walked up to the door.

"Everyone, step aside. Im getting us out of here."


	6. Taijutsu Rules All

No one moved after Sasuke had barked out the order. Naruto frowned. Why does Sasuke get all the fame for using the stupid chidori when he could easily use his resengan and show everyone he was way better than Sasuke.

Samui moved aside after letting the command sink in. If that thing was like a bomb, she didn't want to be close.

Guy looked from Sasuke to Naruto, who was now approaching Sasuke, chest puffed out, trying to look intimidating.

It didn't work.

Sasuke just smirked and crossed his arms, waiting for the dobe to say something totally stupid and insulting. When Naruto got over to him he stuck out his index finger and jabbed Sasuke on the forehead, making his eyes squint and a glare start up. "What is it now, Naruto," He stated more than asked. Naruto huffed.

"Why do you get to use your special powers and not me? My resengan is equally or even more powerful than your stupid chidori!" Sasuke glared intensely, knowing full well that his power was better than the others.

"Tch, whatever, you couldn't even destroy a piece of paper let alone break a door down." Naruto was furious at the comment. Of course he could destroy a little piece of paper or a door! But right now he wanted to smash a glowing blue handful of chakra into Sasuke's pale face. Sasuke stepped back from Naruto's finger.

"Just get out of the way before you get hurt." Naruto was about to lung at him but Guy stopped him, easily pushing him out of the way and grabbing Sasuke's hands, which were about to start getting ready for the attack.

Sasuke was getting pissed at this guy. First the window now this. Couldn't he tell that he wanted to get home? Sasuke tried to pull his hands away with no luck.

Guy picked him up for the second time today and told Samui to hold onto him with the help of Naruto. Naruto had decided that if Sasuke didn't get to use his power, it was ok it he didn't either.

Guy stood in front of the door, focusing his energy.

With a swift kick to the doorknob, it flew into the air, landing on Naruto's head with a loud bang, and the door opened.

They all rushed out, Naruto rubbing his head and cursing at Guy-sensei and the knob of evil.

Finally, they were out!

All was silent as they looked around, noticing they could see their breath. Since the electricity went out, so did the heat.

Naruto shivered, snuggling into his coat. "It's so cold in here!"

They nodded in agreement and Guy turned back to the door. He had forgotten to check the power box.

He ran back inside. A few minutes went by before he came out, shaking his head. "It is no use, it has a lock that I don't have a key to. Do you have it Samui?"

She brightened and said yes. All three ninja smiled, even Sasuke. They might get the power back on! Guy took the key he was handed and went back in, the others following him, Naruto had gotten over his fear of course.

Jamming the key in and twisting it the box door opened and guy removed the key. But then everyone frowned at what they saw.

Inside, the box was empty.


	7. Plans Brought Up

"Why is it empty?" Naruto's shout echoed through the room. Guy stared in disbelief. This is where the power box should be so why wasn't it here?

He turned to Samui, eyes pleading for an answer. But she shook her head showing she didn't know. He closed the box and returned the key. So what do they do know? They might freeze to death if it gets any colder.

Sasuke was going crazy on the inside. Little imaginary Sasukes ran around his head, looking for an answer. Only one came up. He just _had_ to smash the awful glass that kept him from going home.

He turned on his heals and walked out, not caring that the other three were right behind him, wondering what he was up to. Turning a corner quickly, he looked for something that could break glass. He spotted a hammer, signaling he was in the hardware section. He picked it up and shoved it in his coat just as the others came around to him. He turned and faced them, pushing through and heading back to the front.

"Teme! What are you up to?" Sasuke kept walking despite Naruto's question.

He started running, leaving the Samui, Guy and Naruto behind. Nothing was going to stop him now! Upon reaching the glass he was surprised, to say the least.

Snow had been pushed into the window and was probably, right this minute, filling up whatever space it could find, including in front of the window and beyond.

Naruto started running now, trying to catch up to Sasuke, when he tripped and fell on his face (again).

He had stumbled over the forgotten karaoke machine! Naruto smiled in spite of his discomfort from the fall.

Guy and Samui caught up to Naruto and started down at him while he picked up something that was on the floor. Naruto's smile widened as the two others smiled with him.

They both loved singing!

Naruto had a plan for entertainment. He was going to make this as much of a party as he could. Guy ran off to get another microphone as Samui looked for chairs and Naruto adjusted the machine.

But all three were oblivious to a smirking Uchiha as he removed the hammer.

Finally, he would be free!


	8. Start up the Party

Guy returned with another microphone and Samui with the chairs. Naruto pushed in the other mike and turned the power on. He was about to say something when he remembered about Sasuke.

Telling Guy to wait, he handed over his mike and went to the window, looking for Sasuke. Naruto found his friend by the window of course, one hand on the glass and the other, holding something?

Naruto got closer to see it was a hammer.

Gasping as Sasuke lifted his hand back, ready to strike with all he had, Naruto leapt forward and latched onto his arm. Sasuke pulled his had away from the death grip it had been in.

"What the hell! Go away Naruto, I’m getting out of here and you’re not going to stop me!"

He glared and Naruto frowned. He didn't care all that much if Sasuke broke the window, he just wanted his friend at his little party!

"I don't care about that, just come over here and join the party!" Sasuke looked questionably at Naruto who was smiling.

So he had set up his own party since he couldn't go to one?

Whatever, he was more concerned about getting out of this damn place of evil.

"As much fun as that sounds, I think I'll stay here, with the window and all. To keep it company, ya know?" Naruto looked confused. But then angry.

He wanted Sasuke at the party no matter what!

Grabbing his coat sleeve, he dragged the Uchiha over to the chairs, conveniently picking up a rope he found laying on the ground.

He tied down his struggling friend and stepped back, watching Sasuke wiggling around and grunting in protest.

"What the hell! Let me go or I'll make sure you’re dead when Christmas is over!" Naruto laughed at that and shook a finger in front of Sasuke's nose.

"Nu uh teme, you’re going to watch the performance and like it! We're putting it on just for you so shut up and be quiet!"

Sasuke reached up to bite Naruto's finger, who in returned yelped and kicked Sasuke in the shin. He walked back over to the others and they all huddled up, figuring out what song to do. Meanwhile, Sasuke cursed and fought with the rope that was tied in a tight knot.

Damn Kakashi for teaching Naruto how to tie good!

It seemed as though Samui had gotten chips and dip and some soda. Hmm, the chips and dip had a familiar ring to it…oh well, on with the party!

Naruto took the microphone from Guy and turned to the audience of two. "Thank you all for coming today everyone!" His voice was loud and clear, welcoming the whole empty store. "Now, I think we should start off with some music and you all can dance if you want! Guy, give me your mike, I wanna sing this one alone."

Guy handed the microphone to Naruto and sat down next to Sasuke, who glared at him. He smiled in return, shoving some chips in Sasuke's face. Sasuke tried to spit them out but they got shoved back in his face, forcing him to eat them.

Naruto tapped the microphone. "I'm going to sing the song Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

Guy yelled a yes and Samui said woo-whoo.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we no place to go let it snow let it snow let it snow. Man it doesn't show signs of stopping, and I got me some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low, let it snow let it snow let it snow!"

He finished the rest of the song eventually and Samui, along with Guy, clapped as loud as they could. Sasuke had to admit that the song was pretty accurate, except for the corn of course, but he was quite sure that he could find some in here…his wandering mind was brought back down to earth as Guy spoke into the mike.

"Now for a song that is one of my favorites, it is called Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree!" Then, he started, " Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop. Rockin' around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit free, later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling."

Naruto giggled, knowing that a girl was suppose to sing this song, but Guy was doing a great job. All but Sasuke clapped when it was over. He was still mad about the whole chip thing.

Guy bowed and handed the microphone over to Samui, who smiled and thought of a song to sing. Finally, she had it.

"Ok, im going to sing Sleigh Ride. Im dedicating this to Naruto because I bet he would love to go on a sleigh ride." Naruto blushed and nodded.

Sasuke smirked, that Naruto was such a little kid.

She sang the song beautifully and everyone, even Sasuke, clapped when it ended. Maybe he was finally getting into the Christmas spirit?

No one knew but himself.

Now, Naruto approached Sasuke, trying to hide the obvious smile that was plastered on his face.

"Dobe…" He stopped in front of the weary boy and untied the rope, but grabbed both of his hands, not allowing him to escape.

"Sasuke, you’re going to sing me a song and you’re going to like it!" Sasuke frowned and looked at the audience of two. They were staring at him intently, waiting for him to sing.

Naruto shoved the mike into his hands and pushed him in front of everyone. Naruto nodded his head, silently telling him to start.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat.

So he was a _little_ nervous but only because those guys’ gazes were so intent. He coughed and held the mike up to his partly open mouth.

"Well, if you want a song, fine. But I only know this one by heart." All nodded and waited. He drew in a deep breath. "Here I go."


	9. Surprise Attack

He quickly threw the mike to Naruto and headed back to the window.

"Sasuke! Get back here and sing!" Naruto ran after him, leaving Guy and Samui to do whatever. They ate the chips.

Naruto caught up to Sasuke, finding him glaring at the glass, probably trying to break it with mind power or something.

"Sasuke, what are you doing now? You know we can’t leave." Sasuke turned to face him, focusing his glare on Naruto instead.

"I don't care, I want to get out of here no matter what and you can’t stop me." He reached down a picked up the forgotten hammer. Naruto quickly grabbed at his arm but was pushed to the ground. "Stay away, Naruto! If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to go crazy!" With that said he lifted his arm, preparing to swing.

POOF!

Before the hammer came down, someone had poofed in front of him, halting his actions.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared in frightened awe as there in front of them stood a six foot abominable snowman.

Naruto screamed for the second time that night. "RUN! IT'S THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!" After he stated the obvious he ran as fast as he could and hid behind Guy and Samui. But she was no help because she fainted at the sight of the big furry monster.

Sasuke was confused. What the hell was a imaginary monster doing in Wal-mart. More importantly, how did he get in here. Sasuke could use that information to get himself out.

If you looked close enough, you could tell that the so-called monster was just a suit and was housing someone inside. Sasuke smirked, getting an idea of who it was.

"Guy-sensei, watch out, it might eat you!" Naruto wailed as Guy moved over to where Sasuke and the thing was.

"It is ok Naruto, this is not really a monster, but someone that has come to visit us, right?" He turned to the person in the costume and they shook their head yes.

Naruto calmed down and shuffled next to Sasuke, trying to think who would be in this over sized gorilla outfit.

Could it be someone trying to save them?

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto pointed at the person. He smiled, which was kind of hard to see behind the fur and all.

"Why, you don't know who I am? It's a shame you don't even recognize your own sensei, Naruto." The person poofed out of the costume and there stood Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled both Naruto and Sasuke. He smiled again and held up a hand, signaling a hello.

"Yo."


	10. Present Hunting

  
"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's voice broke the awkward silence. Everyone turned to him, awaiting an answer.

"Well, I was at Sakura's party and when it was time to exchange gifts I seemed to have forgotten a present for Iruka." Sasuke 'tsked'. It was so like Kakashi to forget things.

"I know! I'll help you pick out a present for Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him off to some aisle. Sasuke followed silently after them, not wanting to stay with Guy and the fainted Samui.

Said girl blinked and shook her had sleepily. "What happened?"

Guy smiled and helped her stand. "You fainted when Kakashi appeared in a scary snowman costume, that's all."

"Ohh." She smiled along with him and they both went off to find the other three. Naruto was looking around on each shelf, searching for just the right gift.

"Hm, I wonder what Iruka-sensei would want…" Naruto stopped in front of the kitchen appliances. He scanned the stoves and microwaves, remembering that the only things Iruka had were a refrigerator and a stove. A microwave sounded good. That is, until Sasuke voiced his opinion.

"How about a toaster oven?" Both Kakashi and Naruto gave him a questioning look. “You know, it's sort of like a mini oven, only you can do toast in it and small things you bake."

Kakashi smiled. "I think that would be nice. It seems very handy too." Naruto pouted. But soon thought it was an ok idea and agreed. They all picked out a shiny platinum color.

Guy and Samui came around the corner to them. "So, did you pick out a good present?" Guy asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yea, it's a toaster oven!" Everyone walked back to the front of the store to wrap it up while Kakashi paid Guy for it.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again, as usual.

"Dobe! The paper has to fold over the end of the box, not hang off loosely." Naruto growled at Sasuke's explaining.

"Well, teme, where the top piece overlaps the other one it should be on the bottom so it looks nice!"

After a while of bickering and a lot of tape, they finally had the present neatly wrapped in red paper that had cute little reindeer on it. Hopefully Iruka-sensei would like it. Naruto handed the gift to Kakashi who examined it.

He smiled. "Good job boys, he'll love it for sure."

Then Kakashi made a hand sign and a poof of smoke appeared, signaling his leaving. When it cleared, sensei was gone. The remaining four stood staring at the place Kakashi just was.

Finally Naruto spoke up. "Umm, what just happened?" Sasuke smacked him on the head for being clueless.

"Kakashi-sensei left us here." A frown appeared on Naruto's face.

"I knew that, teme, I was wondering _why_ he just left us here!"

Of course Kakashi could have poofed Naruto and Sasuke out of there, but why hadn't he? Maybe this was some kind of training exercise. But he doubted that.

"What are we supposed to do now!" Naruto's wail made Sasuke cover his ears for the second time that day.

"Who knows? I'll probably end up dying in here with you screaming at me. You wouldn't let me break the damn glass! Maybe if I had then we could all be out of this mess!" Sasuke was fuming now. This was all Naruto's fault. If he hadn't insisted that they go to Sakura's party then he could be in his nice warm bed sleeping far away from the annoying blond. But no, he was stuck here with Naruto and two others who were lower class then himself.

Sasuke walked back to the window that was keeping him from home and found the hammer Naruto had gotten away from him. Who cares what Guy says, he's getting the hell out of here!

Picking it up he wasted no time throwing it at the god-forsaken glass. Everyone gasped as the sound of glass shattering filled their ears. Naruto was the first to reach the window followed by the other two. They all stood staring is disbelief.

"Sasuke, you broke the window!"


	11. Chained To One Place

He was finally free. Well, almost. First he had to dig through all the stupid snow. Sasuke started digging with his hands into the iced snow that was once behind the glass. It crunched in a little bit, but he didn't really get anywhere. Naruto went over to the place where the snow was.

He had recovered from the glass breaking shock and now stared in awe at how the cold snow was like a second wall, shielding them from the outside storm.

Sasuke slammed a fist into the ice wall again. A few chunks flew but that was it.

"What the hell! Why is it all ice? It was suppose to be soft fluffy snow, damn it!"

Naruto tried not to laugh. Here was Sasuke, trying so hard and but getting nowhere. It was pretty fun watching the Uchiha freak out. Naruto tried to kick at the icy snow.

"Sasuke, it's frozen solid. Face it, were trapped." Sasuke glared, eyes spinning sharigan.

"If you don't shut up, I’m going to shove my fist down your throat!" He snarled, making a frightened Naruto step back. Sasuke was acting a little weird. What did he say before? That he was going crazy?

The hammering resumed as Sasuke picked up the forgotten baseball bat and swung away.

This was starting to get ridiculous.

Finally Guy stepped in, not showing that he was mad about the broken glass, and took away all the objects that Sasuke had. Sasuke growled in return and tried to collect his items with no luck. He started hitting the snow with his fists.

Seeing this, Naruto pulled Sasuke away and pushed him to the ground.

"Settle down, Sasuke! Just calm down. It will be ok, all we have to do is wait. Be patient!" But Sasuke hated waiting. The Uchiha's never had to wait.

Sasuke stood up, throwing a punch at Naruto's face. He missed and was pushed back down again.

"Guy-sensei, grab that rope I had before!" Guy ran off.

"No way you’re tying me up again!" He tried to stand up, but Naruto, with the help of Samui, held him down.

Guy came back quickly and they wound the rope around the lashing boy, tightening it and then they used a double-knot to finish it off. All three stepped back to see Sasuke fighting to get up and straining against the rope.

"When I get out of here, all of you are dead. And Naruto; I will kill you, make Sakura bring you back to life, and then kill you again!" Naruto flinched at the threat.

Was Sasuke really going to do that? Only time would tell. Sasuke was then picked up by Guy for the third time. He took Sasuke back to the employee's room and set him down on the couch.

"Ok Sasuke. I know you don't like it here but until we are rescued, you need to stay calm. So I will put you in here and maybe that will help calm your nerves." Guy backed out and closed the door gently.

Sasuke exhaled. Maybe sensei was right. He had been super stressed lately. He closed his eyes and breathed steadily for a while. He was doing great, drifting off into a light sleep.

Until the door flew off its hinges and hit the opposite side of the wall, startling Sasuke awake. Guy burst into the room wearing a hard hat and carrying a pick axe.

He threw Sasuke the same things he had.

"I have decided that it is time to get out of here."


	12. Trying To Become Free

Sasuke stared in disbelief at the hardhat wearing sensei.

Didn't he just get thrown in this room partly because of what he had done, which was breaking the glass? Guy walked over to him and cut the ropes, freeing Sasuke.

"Come on, lets go. We have a lot of ice moving to do!" The pick and hat were picked up and both of them left the cramped room. Sasuke placed the yellow hat on his spiky hair, mashing it down.

Finally, after many long hours trapped with some of the most annoying people on the planet, Sasuke was now going home.

Hopefully.

They walked to where Naruto and Samui were, in a similar attire. Guy spaced everyone out along the wall of ice.

"Ok, when I say _go_ everyone try to hit the ice at the same time as hard as you can!"

Naruto spaced out his feet and put the pick axe in the air. Sasuke did the same. A few moments of silence passed until the loud voice that was Guy's shouted out and echoed throughout the store.

"GO!"

Ice cracking filled the air as the picks rose and fell close to the same time. This went on for a while until Samui and Naruto started to slow, getting tired. Guy speed up to cover for them while Sasuke was rapidly hitting the ice. It looked like he was trying to kill it with all the strength he had.

Finally it was time to take a break, even though Sasuke didn't want to stop. Soda was handed out and soon everyone was ready to go again.

Who knew how long this would take? Hours, months, maybe even years? It seemed like the ice wall expanded outward forever.

Chunks of the frozen snow built up inside the building as it decreased in front of the four team players. Sasuke then hit as hard as he could, throwing icicles into the air.

"Ow! Teme, watch where you hit the ice!" Naruto had conveniently been hit on the head. Luckily he was wearing the hard hat but he still felt a dull throbbing on his head.

At least a half an hour passed before the next break was taken.

"Jeez, this is hard work, that ice goes on forever!" Naruto's complaint was ignored by Sasuke as he tried to get back to work but Guy stopped him.

"Sasuke , I think you need this break. You have been working the hardest out of all of us." Sasuke sighed and sat back down. He had been going at it for a while now. He was focused and ready to get this done with.

When the break was over they went back and started up again. The wall of ice locked like more of a cave because of Sasuke. Since he was in the middle he was the farthest along. Naruto had tried to keep up but didn't have Sasuke's will power.

He didn't really want to get out of Wal-mart because it was pretty fun in here. Naruto's thoughts wandered as everyone worked hard to get the job done.

After what seemed like several hours Sasuke smacked the ice fairly hard, causing a big piece of it to fall from its cage.

A giant gust of freezing cold air mixed with snow hit him in the face. Sasuke froze, mouth slightly open.

He blinked and wiped the melting snow from his face only to stare out into the deserted parking lot that held only 2 cars that were covered in light powdery snow.

Sasuke turned back to the others who had stopped and now stared at the gaping hole.

"Guys, I think I found the way out." 


	13. Merry Christmas

Everyone crowded around the hole in the ice and stared out. The snow was now falling lightly, sprinkling itself around.

Sasuke was the first to step out into the frigid air. You could see his breath; It left small puffs as he walked around, finally outside. If you looked closely, you could see the faint smile he was wearing. Naruto then burst through the hole and landed in a heap next to Sasuke.

"See Sasuke, I told you we would get out of there." Sasuke nodded in return and walked to his car, brushing off the piles of snow. Naruto helped him and Guy and Samui came up beside them.

"Well, it looks like we all can go home." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sasuke and Naruto got into the car. It was started up and cold air was shot out of the vents. The heat was turned on full blast and they sat in silence, waiting for the car to warm up.

"So Sasuke, that was a pretty cool Christmas we had."

The silence resumed. Naruto whistled a Christmas tune for a while. Then Sasuke finally turned to him.

"I guess… I had a little fun." Naruto was surprised. Sasuke actually had some fun for once and was that a small smile on his face again? Naruto dug around in his pocket for something.

"Umm, I got you something for Christmas." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat square object. He handed it to Sasuke. "You know all those questions I was asking you a couple of days ago? Well I needed to find out your favorite songs and I put them on a CD for you." The wrapping paper was ripped off to reveal a CD in a blue case.

"Thanks, Naruto." He put the his gift into the CD slot in the car and turned up the volume and they sat and listened.

"Naruto." Said boy turned to Sasuke. "Since I didn't get you a present, I'll give you this."

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Merry Christmas." Naruto smiled and hugged back.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." After a while they pulled away and Sasuke put the car into gear. They sat for some time, enjoying each others company, listening to the music. Finally Naruto spoke.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to Sakura's party? It's only three and I'm sure it's still going on!"

Sasuke only turned up the music after he said a stern 'no.'

"Well, I heard that Sakura is having a New Years party, so we are definitely going to that!"

Even though Sasuke protested about going the whole time, Naruto knew that in the end, he would be going with him to the party because that's just what best friends do.


End file.
